


警官犯人PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 勿上升真人。请勿无授权转载。18岁以下请自觉勿观看。本篇为话剧演员夫夫系列《在背德与爱之间》第三部





	警官犯人PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人。  
> 请勿无授权转载。  
> 18岁以下请自觉勿观看。  
> 本篇为话剧演员夫夫系列《在背德与爱之间》第三部

仅能容纳三百来人的小剧场里鸦雀无声。  
燠热的夏天，气温持续高于39摄氏度，剧场内的冷气全部打到最大仍无法抵御酷热，每个观众身上都浮着一层薄汗。  
三百人的热度聚集在一处，蒸腾发酵着，裹覆在空气中的每一粒尘埃上。

灯光昏暗，只有舞台中央有几盏幽蓝的照明。足够的黑暗可以促使观者更好的沉浸进去，仿佛置身无人旷野，只剩下思想灵魂紧跟着舞台上的演员游走。

张云雷就藏身在这片黑暗中，屏息等待着下一幕上演。

随着一阵低沉空洞的金属撞击声响起，一身警服的杨九郎出现在舞台的左侧，顶光缓缓追在他身后，在他脸上造出成片的阴影。  
视线渐渐适应这亮度，一扇代表着监狱的铁栅栏出现在背景中。  
方才所听到的撞击声正来自杨九郎手中握着的警棍，此刻正漫不经心地一格一格敲过栅栏。

“咣，咣，咣……”

厚重的警靴踏击地面发出闷响。

“哒，哒，哒……”

一股热流自腿间直窜上腹部，激得张云雷猛地抓住了座位的扶手。无名指的戒指硌得指根生疼。  
完蛋。  
他早料到自己会受不了，却没想到反应来得如此快速且猝不及防。

《底特律监狱》。  
杨九郎的第七个作品。  
以美国黑帮为背景，讲述了囚禁于底特律监狱的某间阴暗牢房中两个男人滋生出的暗黑爱情故事。  
场景从头至尾几乎只有一个，出彩在台词和演员的表现力。剧本有新意，宣传也做得不错，噱头十足，还没开演便已是叫好声一片。  
原计划的只演十场，硬是加演到了二十场才算落幕。  
今天是最后一场演出，漫长的起早贪黑终于要结束，杨九郎很兴奋，一大早便把门票硬塞到张云雷手里，照着他的脑门狠狠嘬了一口说：“宝贝儿，怎么说也来看一场啊。你的心血都在里边呢，过了这村儿可没这店了。”  
张云雷这才没辙，攥紧手里的票点了点头。

剧本是杨九郎写的，而剧本里原先并没有的狱警这个角色，却是张云雷加进去的。  
他原先只是随口提了一嘴，没想到杨九郎很喜欢这个点子，使劲撺掇他，最终一个全新的角色诞生在满地的烟蒂和空酒瓶中。  
杨九郎对成品非常满意，满意到决定不另找演员了，这个角色他要自己来演。  
张云雷知道了，没提出异议，只是一直回避去看现场。

要不是杨九郎一再的央求怂恿，他无论如何不敢走进剧场亲眼目睹自己创造的人物活生生地站在面前，就在离自己几米之遥的地方，一手勾着粗大的皮带扣，一手握着象征至高无上权力的警棍，贴身的制服恰到好处地勾勒出手臂隆起的肱二头肌，逼仄的裤子包裹着结实有力的臀和裤裆里明显的凸出物……  
更何况这个人还是杨九郎。

性幻想。  
每个人心中或多或少都会有那么一两个奇怪的性幻想。某个虚构人物，某个特定的场景，某种职业……  
杨九郎不止一次好奇地打探过他的幻想对象，顺便还很乐于分享自己的。  
在这方面，杨九郎其人一直都是大大方方，毫不掩饰。  
对于这一点，张云雷是佩服的。即使他们已经是多年的伴侣，依然做不到敞开心扉去谈论。

而这是张云雷心中少有的秘不可宣。  
早知道是杨九郎自己要演，他当初大概不会鬼使神差地把自己的秘密嗜好写到剧本里。  
警察，或任何代表着国家暴力机关的职业。就是他最无法抗拒的性幻想对象。  
他自己也说不清个所以然。这种事情，本就没有什么因为所以。

杨九郎的演技沉淀多年后更加炉火纯青，仅仅只是一个没什么戏份的小角色，散发出的戏剧张力却扼住了在场每一个人的情绪，人人都沉浸在剧情中。

除了张云雷。  
台词他都几乎背得出来，此时却一个字也听不清。  
此刻在他脑中只有最下流和令人不齿的场面，每一个场面都和杨九郎有关。  
杨九郎扮演的狱警在思维的洪流中正卖力地侵犯着他。

老天爷啊！  
他翻了个白眼，鄙视自己的下流龌龊。这戏是不能再看下去了，他小声说着抱歉夹着腿一路逃出了观众席。

蹲在夏日的晚风里抽了三四根烟才缓过劲来。汗水爬了一脖子，抬手一揩，胳膊也滑腻了一片。  
剧场内开始人声沸腾，他知道这是散场了。  
站起身往回走，顺便低头看了一眼下面……  
操。好在今天穿的上衣够宽松。  
你就不能消停一会儿？他对着那地方骂了一句。

杨九郎被夹在一群人中间，四处寻找着张云雷的身影。  
最后一场也是满座，这样的成绩在业内可圈可点，许多杂志和新媒体的记者在等着采访他。  
远远地看见张云雷被隔在人群之外，他便急不可耐地挤出一条路找过去。

“怎么没看完就走了？你不舒服？”杨九郎发现他脸色不是很好，问道。  
“没有，不是。”张云雷扯了一下衣服，笑了一下：“那什么，我先回家了。你完事儿赶紧回来。”  
“别走啊，等他们连你一块儿采访啊，这戏没有你可成不了今天这样儿。”杨九郎拉着他不让走。  
“啧……”张云雷着急离开，一秒钟也不能再多呆，只得迅速地给了他一个拥抱，趁着所有人都注意不到的时候把杨九郎的手带到下面碰了碰。  
外人看来他不过是祝贺杨九郎演出成功，并未察觉这私下里的暗潮涌动。

“我靠，宝贝儿你这……”杨九郎触到那硬物，惊讶地看着他，在他认知里那个有点冷傲的张云雷可从来不会这样。  
他此时还穿着那套狱警的制服，搂着张云雷的手臂微微使力把他逼向自己。

“赶紧搞定这群人……记得，这身衣服别换。”张云雷在他耳边喷着热气留下这句话，便如泥鳅般滑出他的怀抱，一溜烟跑没影了。  
只留下杨九郎心猿意马，还得强笑着应付那群把他团团包围的记者和观众。

杨九郎到家的时候，已近夜里十二点。  
一推开家门，扑鼻就是浓烈的酒气和烟味。烟雾中张云雷红着眼倚在沙发上看他。  
修长的手指拈着细烟，送到嘴边抿一下，白雾便从漂亮的唇缝间缓缓溢出，消失在空气中。  
他的爱人永远是这么迷人，裹挟着纯真的性感，压抑着欲望的放荡。  
只是今晚，似乎还多了点别的什么。  
张云雷的目光像一根舌头似的舔过杨九郎的上上下下，嘴角带着一丝近乎贪婪的笑。  
活脱脱像饿急了眼的野猫。

“过来，转个圈儿。”他对着杨九郎下命令，不容置疑的。  
杨九郎遵命，走近几步，展开双臂在他面前缓缓地转了一圈，“怎么样，满意吗？如你所愿，没换衣裳。”  
“嗯，很好，再走过来点儿……”张云雷抬脸冲着他喷了一口烟，面颊被酒精和情欲烧得通红，漆黑的眸子里全是碎银般潋滟的水光。

没等他说完，杨九郎早已欺身上前凑到他的颈子边一通狂吻。  
“哈嗯~”他张大嘴呼吸，酒气喷在杨九郎的脸上，引得他更疯狂地啃咬着锁骨。  
“宝贝儿，别告诉我你一直硬到现在啊……”他的耳垂被杨九郎含着，带着调侃的语调在耳畔抓挠，“那还不得把你给憋残了……”  
“嗯……你怎么…才……回来”张云雷浑身只穿着一件浴袍，此时领口已经滑开，露出一只线条优美的肩膀，狭长的锁骨在尽头撑起一块可怜的皮肤，他急忙忙地随手在茶几上捻灭香烟，好空出两只手来死死地扣住了杨九郎宽阔的后背。  
“没想到啊，我们家宝宝还是个制服控呢。”杨九郎一口咬住那只裸露的肩头，轻柔地吻着。  
“闭嘴……不许……笑话我……”张云雷还试图挽回最后一点面子。

“嗯？什么时候轮到犯人教训警官了？”杨九郎突然恶狠狠地捏住了他的下巴，用的力气很大，把他脸上的肉都挤歪了。  
这种忽然的态度转变反而更煽起了张云雷心里的邪火。  
他谄媚地凑上前去，眼梢还带着一点委屈，可怜兮兮地盯着杨九郎，“警官别生气，我错了。”

“错在哪儿了？”杨九郎这才撒开手，勾着他的下巴问道。  
“我不该背着警官自己玩得很嗨……”张云雷拉着他另外一只手探进浴袍的下摆里。  
里面是真空的。且大腿根附近都是湿的。  
“小骚蹄子……果然忍不住自己先爽了哈。”杨九郎笑起来，狠狠地掐了一把他腰侧的软肉。  
“嗯嗯~”张云雷被他掐得脱了力，倒进他怀里，像一滩春水，双手却不安分地隔着衣服揉他的胸脯，喘着粗气说：“警官，告诉我我犯了什么罪？”  
“被害人，杨九郎。34岁。灵魂被你终身禁锢，这可是弥天大罪！”杨九郎把他推回沙发里，顺手抽了浴袍的腰带将那对细白的手腕交叠着绑死了，“现在我要逮捕你，你可认罪？”

双手被制住无法动弹，身上的遮蔽物彻底散开，里面包裹的身子一览无遗。  
眼前的场景曾无数次出现在张云雷不堪的梦境中。只是这一刻他才认出了梦中人就是眼前人。  
他无法抑制情潮在体内涌动带来的燥热，室温攀升到新的高度。

“我认罪！”他弓起一只膝盖去磨蹭杨九郎的裤裆，笑得天真又放浪：“警官，快点惩罚我啊~”

杨九郎承认，角色扮演游戏真是人类闺房趣事史上伟大的创造与实践。跳脱了原本的人格后，眼前的张云雷散发着前所未有的极致诱惑。这是他不曾见过的张云雷，而他很乐见自己的爱人终于愿意向他展示内心深处最羞于提起的晦暗角落。

行动代替了语言，杨九郎跪在沙发前，把张云雷的两条细腿撩到肩上搭好，一低头便含住了那早已抬头的欲望中心。  
唾液润滑了原本并不光滑的柱身，表皮的褶皱被一点点舔舐开，每一次吞咽都比前一次更顺畅。快感渐次袭来，爽得张云雷不安分的脚在杨九郎背上碾来碾去。  
“嗯~啊~再吞深一点嘛~好舒服~”他晃着头乞求，声音都颤抖着。  
杨九郎更为频繁地含进吐出，滋滋的水声不绝于耳，口中的茎身比刚才粗了一圈，颤巍巍的似乎马上就要缴械。  
就在这临门一脚的刹那，杨九郎吐出了嘴里的东西，并且用手指箍住了根部，拇指也恶意地顶在铃口处。  
不能释放的痛苦马上代替了刚才的快感，张云雷急得眼角溢出了泪水，扭动着身子抗议，无奈双手被绑住，抗议显得非常徒劳。  
“杨九郎你变态啊！”他红着眼骂道，小腹都憋得发烫。  
“怎么跟警官说话呢？”杨九郎笑着冲他说：“都说了是惩罚了，你这么爽合适吗？”

“……”骨子里犯贱的小虫又开始叫嚣，张云雷觉得此时的杨九郎比以往任何时候都要迷人。毕竟这个男人手里有绝对的控制权，他的每一分快乐都掌握在这人手里。  
“想射吗？可以，求我吧。”杨九郎笑眯眯地说，一边还轻描淡写似的掐住他胸前的乳粒捻着，刺麻感窜到下体，加重了痛苦，却又奇怪地愉悦。  
“嗯嗯~~”张云雷彻底屈服了，多一秒钟也不能忍受了，“警官，阿sir~~求求你让我射……啊啊啊嗯啊——”他还没说完，杨九郎已经松开了手劲，顺势往上用力一撸，早就迫不及待的白液汩汩射出，沾了杨九郎一手，连着胸前都沾到了。  
终于释放的快感较平常似乎更胜十倍，张云雷闭着眼回味在高潮的余韵里，白皙的身子像蛇一样蜷曲着。

“啧啧……警官的衣服都被你弄脏了……”杨九郎拿指尖挑起那液体，送到张云雷嘴边，那人便像渴了几天一样，嫣红的舌尖攀附上来，将自己的东西舔了个干净。

“好吃吗？你自己的，”杨九郎头一次见他如此，奇妙的感官刺激左右了思想，又压上去与他舌吻，追逐着灵巧的舌尖欺负，恨不得把他拆吃入腹才罢休。

张云雷舔了舔被吻得红肿不堪的薄唇，“嗯……没有警官你的好吃~”

“警官今儿非把你喂饱了不可！”说着他一把拽起瘫在沙发里的张云雷，自己老实不客气地躺下去，冲张云雷飞了个眼神，又指了指自己早就快撑炸的裤子。

“这也是惩罚吗？”张云雷歪着头看他。  
“宝贝儿，表现好的话是有奖励的哦~”杨九郎贼兮兮地说。

听了这话，张云雷抬腿跨上了沙发，一屁股坐在他的胸口。双手还没有松绑，活动不便，他只得趴下身子试图用嘴去开杨九郎的裤链。  
拉链头藏在布料之间，不是那么容易就被能咬住，张云雷的小嘴在那边左蹭右蹭地弄了半天还是不得要领，倒是蹭得杨九郎那东西更大了几分。  
终于，在杨九郎以为自己就要废了的时候，张云雷的牙齿找到了拉链头咬住，缓缓拉开。

杨九郎滚烫的凶器就藏在里边，隔着一层布也能感觉到火热的温度。张云雷用并不好使的手拽住了内裤边，使劲往下扯。  
紫红的肉柱弹出，立马被他吞进嘴里。用最蚀骨的温柔力道吮吸舔弄，咸腥的液体在口腔里弥漫开，熟悉得让人心安。他用口水把顶端弄得水亮亮的，再沿着柱身深深浅浅地含弄，直到东西在他的攻势之下又胀大了许多。

就在张云雷趴在自己上面忙忙碌碌的时候，杨九郎也没闲着，眼前就是粉嫩嫩的两片白桃，缝隙间暗粉色的小穴也像在做无声的邀请，早就被张云雷自己开发过一轮的密处还没完全收拢，随着主人的动作轻轻地开合。杨九郎试探地伸出一根中指凑过去，才刚挨着那穴中软肉，便毫无阻碍地滑进深处，引得身上的张云雷娇吟了一声，嘴里动作也停了，颤巍巍地扭着腰肢索要更多。

杨九郎使坏地在他臀瓣上拍了一下，瞬间一边开始泛红，“专心点！不然再多加一个惩罚！”

听到张云雷嗓子里哼唧了一声表达不满，但是又不敢说出来，乖乖地继续用嘴伺候他，杨九郎偷偷笑了。今儿个可赶上好日子了，翻身农奴把歌唱啊。  
但是心里其实也舍不得，于是讨好似的扶正了眼前可怜巴巴的小屁股，伸出舌头在洞口附近舔着，果然张云雷立刻有了反应，鼻腔里舒服得哼哼声不断，粉嫩的穴肉彻底松动，一股股地往外淌水儿。

也许是情动所致，杨九郎的那话儿一下子被他吞到了嗓子眼边。突然的紧迫让杨九郎差点缴械，吓得连忙阻止他继续，“你可别，嗓子杵坏了我心疼。”  
张云雷抹了一把嘴，笑道：“警官还知道心疼犯人呐？”  
杨九郎这才记起自己还在剧情里呢，怎么突然出戏了，便笑着说：“行了，表现挺好的，可以奖励一下了。”

“那警官我提一个要求可以不？”张云雷笑得好妩媚，简直就像狐狸精转世一样，一手还攥着小九郎上下抚弄，一手撑着杨九郎的胸脯，由上往下瞧着他。

“可以，”杨九郎也去搔他胸前的小豆子，弄得他一阵酥痒，咯咯地笑，“有什么要求尽管提。”  
“嗯哼~”张云雷附到他耳边去轻悄悄地说：“警官，用你这根警棍狠狠操我，把我操哭……”

这话听在杨九郎耳朵里，比吃什么春药都来劲，他本来就已经忍不住了，眼下这小妖精还这么勾引他，简直是要了亲命。

“你可坐稳了——”不用他再多做什么，杨九郎早已拿着自己那根对准了他的小穴，一个挺身便毫不费力进到末端。

“啊——嗯~你倒是悠着点啊！”张云雷被这一下子顶得眼冒金星，只顾着捶打杨九郎出气，后穴倒是不客气，有节奏地收缩。

“刚才说什么来着？才第一下你就翻脸了啊？”杨九郎才不管他嘴上怎么说，毕竟后面那张嘴诚实多了，没看出来是要他悠着的意思。于是两只手一左一右挽在张云雷的腿弯处稳住重心，便开始玩命地抽送。

这种姿势本就进得深，再加上他使了十成的力气，几十个回合过去，张云雷已经被操得云里雾里，眼前一片金星闪烁，耳边阵阵仙乐悠扬，几乎以为自己要去见上帝了。

“九郎，慢点……受不住了……你……”他死死地把着杨九郎的肩膀，生怕一个不小心就被顶飞了。

“受不了了？受不了就不受了呗~”这个杨九郎真是体力不减当年，说话气息都不乱，还在一个劲地往他身体里凿，冲着那个敏感处反复戳刺，一下比一下用力，直接把张云雷操射了一次。

已经射了两回的张云雷开始累了，眯着眼睛昏昏欲睡，可惜杨警官还是那么的精神。

“好累啊……”他嘀咕道。

“宝贝儿，卖力气的都没喊累呢，你亏心吗？”杨九郎掐了他胸前一把，可他还是蔫嗒嗒的没什么反应。

哎，谁叫你是我祖宗呢。杨九郎叹口气，又瞎心疼起来，捧着他在沙发上换了个姿势，把人放平了躺着，手上也干脆解了绑，自己夹着他的腰坐起来，拍拍人的小脸儿，“你啥也不用干了，夹好就行了。”  
张云雷话都懒得说，点了点头，把腿盘到他腰上，一幅任人宰割的模样。  
妈的，这到底是惩罚谁呢？

想到这有点来火，下面更加发了狠地抽插，次次入到顶里面，缠绵的嫩肉裹住了粗大的柱身，出来的时候牵牵扯扯的带出一点儿，暧昧得让人脸红。  
这等滋味除了张云雷，没人给得了他。

这到底是为什么呢？  
想来想去，也只能是因为该死的爱情吧。  
所以说，约束人类性欲的从来不是结婚证，只能是爱情。

“张云雷，我爱你。”

这句话把张云雷从困倦中唤醒，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，细胳膊搂上了他的脖子，“再说一遍……警官，再说一遍”

“我说我爱你，你这个偷心贼！”杨九郎轻轻地咬了一口他的鼻尖，“偷了我的心，禁锢了我的灵魂，我要判你无期徒刑一百年！”

“我不上诉！”张云雷开怀大笑道。

“上诉也会被驳回的，小罪犯，你一辈子逃不出我这儿。”杨九郎满意地看着他幸福洋溢的脸，下身的攻势更加密集起来。

“嗯~啊~不逃，绝不离开你~啊啊~嗯呜~”新一波快感前来报到，张云雷忍不住咬着下唇呜咽出来，“呜呜九郎你慢点~要死了——”杨九郎没有食言，说把他操哭就一定操哭。

“呃~嗯~呃……”后来连整句子也说不出来，鼻腔里传出的呻吟越来越低沉密集，生理泪水在眼角凝结成珠随着剧烈的动作滑落，张云雷已经几乎失去意识，如一叶小舟随波逐流，没过多久便哭喊着泄了。高潮过后瞪着失神的眼睛抽搐了许久才缓过劲来，内道一片黏腻水渍顺着缝隙缓缓渗出，沾湿了沙发垫。

杨九郎拿过茶几上喝剩的一点烈酒倒进嘴里，再凑到他嘴边把酒水渡到他口中，交换了一个热辣呛鼻的吻。酒精顺着食管烧灼而下，化作最后的助燃料。  
身下肉棒如入无人之境般进出着，越来越快地摩擦着高潮后湿滑的内壁，由某个点爆出的火种直冲入云，在他颅内炸开成一整片的烟花火海，白光瞬间取代了视线。滚热的精水冲刷过这座囚禁他灵与肉的神庙，烙下一个个爱的火印，颤栗的快感在全身游走。

……

杨九郎撩开张云雷额头透湿的刘海，凑到他耳边说：“宝贝儿，今儿配合你演出到位不？下回是不是该轮到你配合老公演一个？”

“……嗯？你想演啥？”张云雷已经半梦半醒了，从嘴缝里挤出一个问。

“我想看你穿裙子……”

“去死吧你……”张云雷想抽他，手还没扇到脸上就睡着了。

杨九郎把他往怀里搂了搂，开始想象宝贝儿穿裙子的画面……

嘿，那叫一个美！

于是翻身摸着手机开始替他找裙子去了。

The end


End file.
